


Moastly Honeymustard oneshots

by Seishi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Multi, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seishi/pseuds/Seishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random oneshots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been stuck in my head all day continuation/inspiration from this http://fillsyouwithdirtysins.tumblr.com/post/144306457266/yknow-the-continuation-of-the-blueberry-thing
> 
> I am a freak....

Sans watched as Papyrus finally closed the bedroom door and walked away, releasing the magic tears from his eyes, unable to wipe them away with his tied hands. He should have never lost it, he should have never given in to his primal urges and jumped on Blueberry, but, who would have thought of this outcome at the time? He could have taken the beatings, treating every blow as a sign of love, turning him on more and more. But, why is anything different here? He would have loved the teasing from his brother, so why not his alternate?

More tears start to roll down his cheekbones as he remembered every word Paps had said, each word like a dagger digging into his back. Paps loved Blueberry, so much more then the skeleton he was fucking, remembering to tell him with every thrust he made. "how dare you" was thrusted into Sans, hurting him more than the ruff handling he was not used to with Paps, all the while, being refused the right to call Paps name in the middle of it all was torture as well.

He lay there for what felt like hours, tied to the bed, tears soaking his red shirt and dripping onto the sheets, his tears that were falling ceased moments ago as he heard footsteps just outside the room. Sans eyes grew dim and faded out, as he tried to hide his emotion, the shirt could be written of as sweat but... he will pretend this is Boss, that will be simple enough right?

Papyrus opened the door to see a shivering mess of skeleton tied to his bed frame. Smirking, he began to continue where he left off "well well, have we learned our lesson about not being an asshole?" the smaller skeleton nodded in silence as the taller one started to untie the ropes attached to the bed. Paps then grabbed the shriveling mess to shove his face into the bed frame, he was tied to moments ago, and took him from behind. 

Paps received nothing but gasps and moans of pain and pleasure from the small freak as his first orgasm of many tonight hit him, soaking both him and Sans in a thick coating of magic. He recovered pretty quick and began thrusting once again into the smaller monster, lifting Sans front half up while doing so. Orgasm after orgasm hit the tall skeleton until he began to feel exhausted, and Sans was unable to keep himself upright, the smaller skeletons cock swelling around the cock ring placed there looking extremely painful then when they had first started.

He decided it was time for the punishment to end. As he began to gently peel the cock ring off, Sans began to let out an agonizing scream. He broke down more and more as the painful grip that had been placed on his conjured cock was released and he came into Papyrus's hand.

Tears rolled down Sans eyes as he spoke for the first time in hours "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself I'm sorry." Papyrus took pity seeing the exhausted skeleton break down, feeling a little flustered he spoke back, soothing the poor monster "shh... I forgive you... shhh..." Guilt dug into Paps heart when he heard Sans last words while he drifted off to sleep "I'm sorry, Boss"


	2. I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came from experience..... not the sex XD but the reaction to the words....

Red was laying in Paps bed again, Paps light, gentle kisses trailing down each of Reds bones as they reached there destination, Paps long orange tongue reaching down to lick the conjured pussy. This had been the third time Paps and Red had been in this situation together, Paps was determined to show Red how he felt. Red gasped as the orange appendage slid into his pussy, slowly lapping up the juices that spilled out.

Pap dividing the concentration of his carefully placed licks, to take his pants off, reveling a glowing member. Red whimpered in loss of contact as the tongue pulled away but gasped as it was replaced with Paps member slowly pushing into him, setting a steady pace as he placed his forehead against Reds. He spoke, with all his heart into his words as he whispered to Red "I love you" repeating the words every couple of thrusts.Reds entire body stiffened, he remembered those words very clearly.

Flashback Underfell:

Sans body slammed against the table, cracking the back of his skull as he watched his brother loom over his body tearing at the fabric of his shorts. "w-why are y-you doing this?" he managed to muster as his brother was about to pound into him. "I love you" he heard before his body and mind gave out from pain.

Reality:

Reds body tensed up as he tried to make a sentence "L-l-l"

Flashback Underfell:

Sans legs gave out as he hadn't noticed the drug that had been slipped into his drink, Grillby picking him up and taking him into the back of the bar, burning his clothes as well as some of his bones. Sans tear stained eye sockets looking up at the large monster as he mumbled "no" and "why" over and over pain becoming the only thing he clearly feels as the fire creature cracks out an "I love you"

Reality:

Tears started to pour from Reds face and Pap by this point stopped all movement as Red contenued to try to speak "l-l-l-a-a-a"

Flashback Underfell:

Sans was slammed up against his desk held down by Gaster as Gasters magic slid his pants down. shocked to see Gaster behind him as he was touched in places he was never touched before. He looked up at his Gaster, with innocent eyes he spoke, voice shaky, " d-dad what is going o-on?" "shhh" Gaster whispered his member pressing against Sans pelvic inlet "everything's fine, I am doing this because I love you" then pain was all Sans felt.

Reality:

Red now a sniveling mess under Pap, repeated the word as he believed it were true "liar, liar, l-iar"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Operant Conditioning sucks... and I feel horrible. Now I must say this happy fathers day everyone... in two days... But technically, on a good note, Operant Conditioning can be fixed with a lot of hard work, good luck Pap


	3. Next time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by this:
> 
> https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/post/146469164303/soloshikigami-tt-has-the-same-fear-poor
> 
> And the amazing person who made it: 13thcatofthegate
> 
> I loved the pure emotion in the comic, but not really gonna be the same comic... (o////o) BTW UF!Sans x US!Pap

UNDERSWAP:

Red bolted awake, he had fallen asleep in Blues bed. Blue, like many times, had picked the weirdest times to go on a long sleep over with his friend, Alphys. It was strange, he would excitingly exclaim that he would go to Alphys every time the weather would have shut people in for days, leaving Red and Blues brother to fend for themselves. 

Red didn't mind those times, he would mostly hide in Blues room until he would get hungry, then go downstairs and munch on some leftovers, thankful that his Bosses copy was never there, but somewhat sad, for the loss of contact. Like a dream, the Door that lead to that room, the room "Pappy" sleeps, always swung open whenever Red hesitated to knock on it, to ask if he wanted to spend time. Paps would always welcome Red, with the same kindness he saw as Paps talked to Blue, but with no touch, like he understood Red, and Red welcomed him, gratefully.

This time though, Red did not seem to like, unlike many storms, consisting of snow, snow, and more snow, the storms that came rarely in the frozen land was the ones Red dreaded the most. The rain Red can handle, they were just like wetter snowfall, it was the thunder and lightning that scared the pants off him. Red whimpered as another flash of lightning hit the sky, this had been going on for 2 days.

A rumble made Red leap to his feet, his shaking hands reaching for the door, he had been though the routine many times. He slowly inched down the stairs, bones rattling slightly. Out of all the things he was brave enough to test with this Pap, to insure that this Pap wasn't Boss, waking him up he did not dare to do. 

He remembered pain from the first time he had accidentally woken Boss up, but nothing about what had happened, but not remembering scared him the most. So he crawled downstairs to find his special covered in witch he would reside every night until the storm passed, hiding his whimpered cries with his hands, hoping Pap didn't come downstairs.

 

"SANS!" Papyrus awoke with a loud thud, having fallen off his mattress, chest heaving from the desperate scuffle he had with his non existent enemy. Throat parched from the energy it took to fight off his demon, he shakily stood up to find some water. He had always slept uneasy while his brother was gone, he had thanked every time, it seemed, that he opened the door to his room, Red would be on the other side.

He slowly cracked open the door hopeful, sadly, Red was not on the other side this time. 'Of course! It must be three in the morning' he thought as he casually walked downstairs into the kitchen, only to down his freshly poured glass seconds later of filling it, and having another urge crawl though him. Over the past two months of Red living here, Papyrus had started to smoke less and less, he found, whenever he had the urge, Red would be there to calm his nerves. 

Red however, was fast asleep at this hour and his nerves were killing him. Papyrus shuffled though his hoodie pockets to find a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, flicking the light on the cigarette he placed into his mouth, he turned to head back upstairs. A flash of light caught his attention, and a whimper stopped him dead in his tracks. Papyrus turned to find where the sound had come from, thankfully a boom of thunder pinpointed where the noise was coming from as a yelp followed thunder. Pappy walked slowly toward the cupboard as he had no idea what to suspect, an image of the demon from his nightmare flashed in his mind as he slowly creaked open the door, only to reveal a half startled Red, shaking in the corner of the cupboard. 

Red was now glancing up to notice Pap staring at him, Papyrus took notice of Reds cheekbones dusted red and tears threatening to spill from the smaller skeletons eye sockets. The sight of Red was cut short as the small monster had caught notice of Paps magic eye flaring, sniffling and shaking harder than he already was, he spoke "I-I am s-sorry f-f-for-r wa-aking you-u u-u-up B-oss." Papyrus immediately corrected his mistake and withdrew his defensive magic. "shhh Red it's me Papyrus, I not gonna hurt you" he cooed as Red looked back up at him.

"Pap?" the small skeleton spoke, the sudden fear lifting into confusion, "what are you doing up so late?" Papyrus slightly chuckled at the response "what are you doing in a cupboard Red?" he spoke, voice laced with worry. "Nothing!" Red yelled "I was just looking for something I dropped" he ended in a whisper, cheekbones puffing out as he turned his head slightly in embarrassment. "Really" Papyrus laughed "you sure it wasn't your fear of thunder?" he questioned.

"No!" Red shot up, bonking his head in the process "I told you I-" Red cut off as another flash of lightning came into his view this time a loud crack came with it. Red suddenly leaped into Paps arms as fear overtook his actions, slightly shocking Papyrus. This was the first time Red had willingly touched Papyrus after arriving, and he had basically leaped into the taller skeletons arms.

Papyrus sighed as he wrapped the shaking skeleton into his arms. "sorry" Red whispered as he wrapped his arms tighter around the taller monster, Pap respond with a light kiss to his skull. A rumble of thunder made the smaller skeleton yelp and burrow deeper into the taller ones embrace. "Don't worry, I'm here" Papyrus cooed as he rubbed the smaller skeletons back. Red slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep only slightly catching the words Papyrus whispered "Next time Blue leaves, your sleeping with me" The two of them drifting off to sleep.

Bonus:

Blue walked into the house quietly, hoping to surprise his brother with breakfast tacos as an apology for coming home a day late. Creeping into the kitchen he noticed the two skeletons huddled on the floor. "Neyh heh heh, my match making plan has finally worked" he for once whispered as he crept back out of the kitchen, careful not to disturb the two on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally fluff XD  
> YAY! More then 1,000 words! couldn't change the ending XD to perfect.....


	4. I need you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story Idea was from TheWeirdFox, I tried my best, I hope you like it...

Red lay on the couch next to Blue and Pap. He had been living with the swap bros for quite a while and had gotten used the late movie nights every Friday.

He glared at the screen, as he tried to focus on his magic, his vision burning out as he lost the strength to continue his antics.

Red sighed, this has been happening for a couple of months before he was unceremoniously thrown into this universe after his magic acted up.

Pap said that it should get better after a few weeks of food and rest, but that was a while ago, and each day he became even more week and tired.

Like Pap could hear his thoughts, he began to wrap his lengthy arms around the short skeleton. Red, like clockwork, drifted off to sleep as his head was rested on the large skeletons sternum.

>>>>>>>>.<<<<<<<<

"USELESS!" the familiar voice of his Boss rang though Reds head as he glanced up to see his brother glaring down at him.

"LOOK AT YOU!" Papyrus kicked Red in the side, cracking one of his ribs in two, "YOU CANT EVEN FUNCTION PROPERLY!"

"....e...d" Is heard softly in the distance of the unusual darkness.

"No!" Red whimpers as Papyrus slams Red up against the black wall. "YOU ARE RUINING THEIR LIVES!"

"R....d!" The smaller skeleton hears more loudly, he glaces around, trying to pinpoint the sound.

"Please" Red cries as he feels his soul being squeezed, "PLEASE WHAT, KILL YOU? THAT CAN BE ARRANGED WHELP!"

 

"Red!" The short skeleton jolts awake, his chest aching and his breath unstable. slowly arms wrap around him and he feels himself being lifted.

"shh, it was a dream" the arms reach up to grab Reds hands, that is when Red noticed, he was holding his soul.

Holding it seemed to be an exaggeration as he allowed the others hands to loosen his grip, and drop the soul into the lengthy ones hands. The feeling of liquid dripping from Reds hands was more alert to Red as the extreme pain dispersed into a dull ache.

"P-Pap!" Red cried out as he was more aware that someone had his soul, hopeful that it was someone he trusted.

Pap glanced at Red, suddenly realizing that his friend was unable to see. "Yes, clam down, it is just me"

Pap turned his attention back to Reds soul, if him waking to Red choking the life out of his soul scared the crap out of him, the look of Reds soul scared him half to death.

The souls glow was dim when it was even lit, it really looked a lot like a very old light needing to be replaced, the scars embedded in the soul kept whatever beautiful color from shining though.

"Red" Pap spoke softly, "I didn't know you were hurting this much" his free arm gripped around Red tighter, as a tear threatened to spill from his socket.

Red glanced up at the skeletons face feeling the distress "hey, c-calm down I-I didn't w-want you t-to worry" Feeling his eye sockets shut slowly as he was unable to keep them open anymore.

"Red!" Paps gasped quickly taking the skeletons soul in his hands and pouring all of his energy into it, willing it, with all his might to live.

Suddenly the burned out light in Reds soul began to glow, brighter and brighter. "please Red" Papyrus whispered "don't leave us"

Reds soul began to heal the wounds Red inflicted just moments ago "Blue and I need you" Pap spoke louder then he had ever spoken in a long time "I need you Sans"

Reds eyes began to flutter open once more, the darkness Red began to know was gone, he looked around to see Pap pouring his energy into his own soul.

Papyrus looked up as the dead weight began to move once more, "Sans?" Pap whispered, unsure his voice wouldn't fail him.

"Pap!" Red spoke "I can see!" Red glanced at the taller ones face the eye sockets of Papyrus was closing slowly, the energy pouring into Reds soul stopping.

"Pap!" Red cried "No! don't die!" panicking he lightly shook the skeleton.

Papyrus groaned, "I am not dead!" he yelled scaring Red off the couch. Papyrus sighed looking at Red again "just tired, now come here and go back to sleep"

the taller one reached out his arms, too tired to drag the other back to where he was, allowing Red to make his own decision.

Red growled "fine, but just because you saved my life" he scurried back up into the skeletons arms, he rested his head back down on Paps sternum and closed his eyes.

"Red?" Pap whispered "hmm?" Red spoke back, hoping to finally get some peace after this " I love you"

Reds eyes shot open, heat pooling to his face "wha?" he glanced up at the taller skeleton to be greeted with a loud snore.

Red chuckled at this, knowing he was not getting much sleep tonight, "I love ya too"


	5. Mostly Honeymustard oneshots  Gone but not forgotten (Fellcest) Published (416 Words)  Gone but not forgotten (Fellcest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Lesserdawg, hope you like it. WARNING: NON-CON

"SANS!" Papyrus grunted as he trusted in for the last time. His time with his brother finally finished, well into the long night. Sighing, he withdrew himself from Sans insides, he wished he had more strength to at least cover the two of them up, but as he reached for the blanket, his eye sockets fluttered shut.

Sans eyes flew open as his brothers breathing grew even, his bones ached from the countless days of repeat. "Papyrus" Sans sobbed, thinking of the days that led up to this. He shouldn't have been such a burden, maybe then, would papyrus have spared him this torture. More tears began to pour from Sans as new liquid appeared from his eye socket, 'when had Paps?'

Sans shook his head a little to focus his thoughts, lifting his head off the pillow, his eyes slowly made it to the tall skeletons face. 'Papyrus had such a beautiful sleeping face' Sans thought as he summoned his magic, ramming four sharpened bones into his brothers soul.

Papyrus face turned from a peaceful look, into pure agony as his breathing got ragged, looking around for the threat 'I must save Sa-' finally noticing the feel of his brothers magic, mixed with the feeling of death. "SA.....SA...NS" Papyrus tried to offer his brother, but he found words were hard to speak.

Sans broke from his blissful trance at his brothers voice "its okay Paps" he whispered happily "you are just gonna go to sleep" Sans reached down to pet his brothers head as he noticed the fear laced in his eyes. "It will be fine after a reset, I will make sure this doesn't happen again." 

Sans watched as his brothers gasps for air, slowed down, the fear in Paps eyes turning into panic as he couldn't move his body to breath. The last thing in the eyes of papyrus as his vision blackened was Sans.

Soul finally stopping, Papyrus turned into dust.

>>>>>>>.<<<<<<<

"SANS YOU SORRY SACK OF SHIT!" Papyrus screamed as he held his brother by the neck again "I HONESTLY DO NOT KNOW HOW TO MAKE YOU DO YOUR JOB" Paps rounded on Sans again "ARE MY PUNISHMENTS TOO NICE? SHOULD I MAKE THEM HARDER? HMMMM" he questioned, "n-no Bos-" Sans tried to speak, but was cut off "I KNOW, TAKE OFF YOUR PANTS"

**Author's Note:**

> whelp I did that 0.o................. bye......


End file.
